Too blind, 'till the end
by Sesshomaru's Girlfriend
Summary: tuned to Gangster's Paridice by Coolio the drama of a stupid kagome..... mutters 'why the hell did i write it this way'


**Coolio  
"Gangsta's Paradise"**

* * *

_**As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and realize there's nuttin' left  
Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long that  
Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone **_

Inuyasha was walking along, just pondering… Kagome was in her era, and Miroku and Songo were off by themselves. They had just defeated Naraku, he was finally dead…..and that made Inuyasha think of the past, his past. All his life it seams he'd been after Naraku. Now Naraku was gone… what would he do now? All he knows is fighting, there is really nothing else to him... or so everyone thought.

_**But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it  
Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of  
You better watch how you talkin', and where you walkin'  
Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk**_

He'd only been figting for reasons, to exact revence for his childhood treatment, to avenge Kikyo, Songo, & Miroku, to save the younger hanyous … but now….. what reason is left? No one is in trouble, no one is diying….. what would, what could he do? Inuyasha had now reached the dry well, and sat beside it.

to the silence in the night he asked, "Will the well even work?"

_**I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc'  
As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool  
I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like  
On my knees in the night  
Sayin' prayers in the street light**_

He was just Inuyasha, and he could be no one else...

**_We've been spending most our lives  
Livin' in the Gangsta's Paradise  
_**  
Kagome's era It was one of peace, hope, love…..now how the hell could he fit into the picture? There wasn't anyone who needed a hero, an answer to their problems. And what about their relationship…..he would have to decide between Kikyo and Kagome soon….who would he choose?

_**Look at the situation, they got me facin'  
I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets**_

_**So I gotta be down with the hood team  
Too much television watchin got me chasin' dreams **_

He owed Kikyo his life, his love…..but now…..he gave the other part of his heart away, to Kagome. But who did he love more?

Kikyo was his first love and the one who told him he was worth something, but she had wanted him to change, for her…….no…..for her reputation. But Kagome was different. She loved him, for who he was now. A hanyou…..Kagome offered him his dream….. to be loved as he is, for who he is.

_**Death ain't nuthin' but a heart beat away  
I'm livin life do-or-die-a, what can I say?  
I'm twenty-three now, but will I live to see twenty-fo'?  
The way things is goin I dunno' **_

But could he really ask her to come live in his era? Or could he try to live in hers? Would she even accept him? "Why am I still sitting here? I need to find her! I need to tell her." And then in typical brashness he jumped through the dry well. As he came emerged into Kagome's Era a powerful scent hit him. He smelled tears….of many people……Kagome's whole family was crying.

_**Power and the money, money and the power  
Minute after minute, hour after hour  
Everybody's runnin', but half of them ain't lookin'  
It's goin on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'**_

"We're being evicted!" screamed Kagome; blinded by the truth of live in her era,"Why are you just telling me now? I could have gotten a job, I could have been helping!"

"Kagome that just wouldn't be fair to you!" her mom said.

"Who is evicting us?" She asked tears now breaching her own eyes.

"The man who owns the land here…….wait….you know his son, he goes to school with you. His name is Hojo."

"No!" Kagome said in disbelief…."No…that…. that _can't_ be possible!"

phone rings

Kagome's grandpa picks it up "Her is some more news….Good or bad you would call it, We can keep the house ….

"That's great grandpa!" Kagome started, ignoring the painful look on his face

"If Kagome agrees to marry Hojo."

"No she Can't!" yelled Inuyasha barging in. He had enough listening outside the door.

_**They say I got ta learn, but nobody's here to teach me  
If they can't understand it, how can they reach me?  
I guess they cain't -- I guess they won't  
I guess they front; that's why I know my life is outta luck, fool **_

"Inuyasha! Whats wrong why is your youki coming out?"

And what Kagome said was true, Inuyasha'a talons were lengthoning and his eyes were bleading red as a mysterious demonic wind swerled around the Higurashi's small kitchen lifting this hair like wisps of spider-web  
"You cant leave me! I love you! You can't leave!" his rational side was fading fast...

"Inuyasha I love you too!" Kagome proclamed, throwing herself into his arms, "I love you so much; but…..my family…."

"No Kagome! No! You can come live with me" He said with his youki fading from his eyes, turning them golden once more. just the though of her with another, of her leaving him, sent him over the edge. The decision was easy to make, it had always been Kagome, she was more than Kikyo ... She was his dreams. "You all can come live with me." Ignoring the familys looks, Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes  
"Kagome, as you know, my motherwas a princess. She, although a women, owned her home ... at her death, she bequithed me her castle."

_**We've been spending most our lives  
Living in the Youki's Paradise**_

Kagome sighed, removing herself from his arms, she knew that the fuedal era was too much, much too much for her family...

She knew even before she said it, that this would haunt her every waking moment...

_**Tell me why are we -- so blind to see  
That the ones we hurt -- are you and me  
**_

**_"_**I...I just can't, I must marry Hojo..."


End file.
